Operación: Uncle Sam X Rossiya Matushka
by Yukkin-Zola
Summary: Saben que se quieren, se nota y les da rabia que no esten juntos. Se uniran para librar la Operación Uncle Sam X Rossiya Matushka para que Captain America y Black Widow esten juntos en diferentes planes. ¿cuales seran esos planes? ¿surtiran efecto? ¡Descubrelo! -Fail!Summary-


Para poner nombres a operaciones y protocolos, oficialmente Tony era original. Demasiado original. ¿Se sacó un master en un día para ello? ¿No? Lo parecía. Todos los presentes quedaron sorprendidos al escuchar el nombre de la operación: _Uncle Sam x Rossiya Matushka_. Todo para una misión que parecía tan sencilla como doblar un papel por la mitad: hacer que la espía rusa Black Widow y el admirado americano Captain America se juntaran. Aunque no los llamasen y lo estuvieran hacien a espaldas de los dos, tenían la obligación de hacerlo. La pregunta era: ¿cómo se hacía eso?

* * *

_Operación Uncle Sam x Rossiya Matushka_

_Parte uno: Sin Cera_

* * *

La primera parte de la operación era confirmar las sospechas de aquella "tensión" que llegaban a captar los integrantes de los vengadores antes de hacer cualquier movimiento. Divididos en dos sencillos grupos de personas que parecerían interesados por la situación "sacarían la cera", que en palabras claves quitarán todos los "adornos" que usaban ambos vengadores para llegar a sus sentimientos. Parecía sencillo, solo era crear el ambiente perfecto y sonsacar las cosas como hacía la espía con cualquier "imbécil" con el que tenía que tratar.

Fácil….fácil era entender la frase "más peligroso que un mono con pistolas", aquello no.

Para empezar, estaba el equipo M (Matushka, porque si cogian la R alguno podía liarse con Rogers) que estaban en un ring alejado de la mano de dios (sease: un gimnasio perdido) pegándose de leches (aquello no era entrenar, era jugarse el cuello) ya que Clint no había tenido otra idea de sacar a la joven de esa.

-¿Quieres dejarlo ya?

-No- dijo él al instante. sin su ayuda, se levantó e intentó ponerse en guardia, pero sólo consiguió tambalearse como una boina en el agua. La próxima vez, la feria. Era oficial.

-En serio, Clint… ¿que tal si te invito a un helado si dejamos esto?

-Dos bolas, con chocolate y almendras por encima, si no, no hay trato

Ella se rió y salió del ring directa a la ducha. Él salió corriendo, helado, era lo que necesitaba después de tanto golpe. Al salir vio que ella ya estaba fuera, con el monedero en mano lista para ir al parque más cercano a por helado. Por echar unas risas, decidieron fingir que eran novios acaramelados para ver cómo los clientes se molestaban al hacerse mimos delante de ellos y la heladera, que les hizo descuento indirecto para que se fueran y no siguieran con su "no, pago yo, no pago yo" que la estaban volviendo loca. Se sentaron en la hierba con vistas a unos hombres jugando a fútbol sin camiseta.

-¿alguno te interesa?-Decidió arriesgarse. Solo ganó una mirada gélida de la chica del que podía asegurar que congelaba hasta el infierno

-¿Que haces preguntando eso?

- Como no dices nada y estas mirando al rubiales…- se excusó rápidamente,inventando la última parte. Decidió bromear a ver si seguía la conversación- ¿te van rubios?

-Tu mueres

-Venga Nat...de hermano a hermana: ¿como te gustan los hombres?

Ella dudo bastante antes de comentar. Pensó mientras terminaba el helado, y en esos momentos, el agente Barton podía asegurar que sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo no por el frío del helado, si no por un sentimiento pequeño. Había dado en un clavo que tenía muy escondido.

-Eres pesado…los hombres me gustan...clasificado

-MI NAT ESTA ENAMORADA~ eso es que estas enamorada~ admite que es...

El Agente Barton cayó en el suelo, anestesiado por la Viuda, que cogió y termino su helado. Ya lo castaría después.

El equipo U (de Uncle Sam, vamos, inspiración pura) a diferencia de ellos, estaba en un pub irlandés, cortesía de Tony que se vio solo porque Bruce no quería jugar a los detectives en un pub, pidiendo unas pintas a una camarera de buen ver. Al ser mucho más...suelto, le daba igual si empezar directo o no, aunque conociendo al capitán, sabía que primero tendría que preparar bien el terreno.

- Dime capitán…¿como esta la camarera?

-¿Perdona?

-¿Qué te parece la cama? ¿si esta buena o algo?

-No lo se…no me he fijado

-Seré directo, capi-paleta…¿quieres tener una familia?

-Como todo hombre…

-Calla y escucha- se tomó un poco de su cerveza- primero, no vuelvo a coger una pinta-sinonimo de que no estaba recomendable- Segundo, admite que todavía piensas en aquellas chorradas de "familia" y se te ha cruzado una mujer perfecta para eso

-Stark...deberías plantearte dejar de beber- dijo el hombre mirando a otra parte- obvio que quiero una familia, pero no tengo…

-SEÑORITA, UNA COPA PARA MI AMIGO ENAMORADO DE UNA AMIGA...DENTRO DE POCO BODA!

-STARK CALLATE, SI NO TE HE DICHO NADA TODAVÍA

* * *

_Parte II: Charlie_

* * *

_-La operación se llamará Charlie porque tengo un amigo llamado Charlie y conoció a su actual mujer en un bar…- dijo Pepper asombrando a los presentes. _

_Se miraron entre ellos, no había idea mejor desde hacía una semana la parte "sin cera". Ajustaron el plan tanto que ni parecía casualidad lo que iba ha hacer, por algo tenían que tener cuidado. era el momento perfecto para aprender a ser actor. _

Sabía que iba a llover, por algo quería quedarse en la torre, pero no! A su hermanito le apetecía ir a beber unas cañas en la otra punta de la ciudad! Bueno, no tan lejos, solo que, con la lluvia, parecía que estaba muy lejos. hacía tiempo que no se sentaban en un lugar simple, como Clint y Natasha, a beber un poco y librarse de tanto estrés acumulado de las misiones. Las contaban como si fueran hazañas de videojuego, riendo y comentando chorradas a parte. Aunque callaron al ver como "por sorpresa", de la puerta entraban el capitán y el billonario. Ella miró mal a su compañero, que hacía el desentendido al asunto.

-No me mires así

-A mi no me jodas…traidor

-¡Hey!- saludo animado Stark como si nada- ¿que hacéis, pareja?

-No somos pareja- dijeron en una perfecta sincronización

-NO me matéis… ya que estamos, nos sentamos con vosotros después de coger unas birras

_-Nos van a matar después de esto si sale mal...ya me ha amenazado con castrarme_

_Todos los presentes miraron al pobre Ojo de Halcón. La veían muy capaz de hacer hacer semejante brutalidad…_

_-Pero si sale bien, te libras- intentó dar el visto bueno Pepper- Piensa que tu hermanita necesita un empujón_

-Mira que ha sido una suerte encontrarnos con ellos… te sientas al lado de ella y saca conversación sencilla, que no sea de trabajo o tu pasado o el suyo…

-Admite que lo has hecho a propósito, Stark- le acusó mientras cogía su jarra- traidor

-Te juro por mi tecnología que ha sido casual total- mintió sin remordimiento alguno, ya que era por su bien. Se encaminaron a la mesa una vez cogida su jarra- hazlo y ganas puntos con ella...se natural...de esta época

La chica le pego "amistosamente" una patada para callarlo, ante la inminente vuelta de sus compañeros. Les dejaron sitio y tuvo que soportar tener al lado a Steve. Sin duda, lo estaban haciendo a propósito. Eran una panda de traidores. Les dijeron que estaban hablando de una vieja misión que tuvieron juntos hacía un año, pero, como era un archivo clasificado, tendrían que cambiar de conversación, tocando por accidente unos botones llamados celos. "_son secretos entre ellos… es normal que me sienta así si no quieren compartir_" se dijo a sí mismo el capitán mientras escuchaba un poco molesto las técnicas de ahorro del equipo Delta:

- La cosa es que las muestras de afecto entre dos personas hace que las personas se incomoden hasta de olvidarse de hacer lo que hacía… más de una vez nos apetecía helado y empezamos a fingir que éramos novios, nos íbamos a besar cuando la tía nos dijo que nos apartáramos y nos fuimos, haciendo un "simpa"- explico Natasha antes de darle un trago

-¿Simpa?- preguntó intrigado el capitán, a la vez de molesto, aunque, si pensaba, quizás llegaba a ser novio de la viuda y le tocaba hacer esas cosas tan ñoñas...

-Sin pagar en una palabra, todo original- dijo el halcón ganando una mirada extraña de Tony

-Que raro… dos agentes de SHIELD haciendo sinpas… quien lo iba a decir?

-No te burles Tony… no todos somos billonarios como tu

-Chicos…- cortó Romanoff al ver que la cosa iba creciendo al ritmo que su vaso bajaba- ¿alguien me rellena la jarra?

-Vamos nosotros dos- dijo Tony agarrando el brazo de Ojo de Halcón que tenía dos jarras (la suya y el de la agente)

Maldijo internamente. Eso era maldita trampa y hace un Fail!Paso. Ya si querían mantener que aquello era casualidad, lo estaban haciendo realmente mal. Los dos se quedaron en silencio, sin mirar, la agente por la venta y el soldado a la barra, donde los chicos, al ver que no hacían nada, cogieron un cartón y escribieron "_haz algo, cap_". Traidor de Iron Man y Hawkeye… seguro que Tony le había contado algo a Barton. Miró disimuladamente a la agente que de una forma doblada, le daba la espalda para que no viera el rostro. "_muy bien, es hora de ponerse a trabajar_".

- Natasha…- la llamo. ella se giró y vio que tenía la cara ligeramente colorada. era realmente…¿adorable?- ¿que opinas de la crisis económica?-Extreme Facepalm

-Que he visto cosas peores- Se quedaron en silencio un rato hasta que la pelirroja decidió hablar- si querías hablar algo, te contaré un par de cosas random para romper el hielo- dijo ella con un intento de sonrisa que quedó en mueca que le pareció más que adorable

Los dos "celestinos" se quedaron mirando a la pareja de jóvenes. Desde la barra, podían ver como pasaban de simples compañeros de trabajo a intento de amigos. Sonrieron con complicidad. Dejaron pasar un rato (ya le echarán la culpa al pobre camarero) y regresaron con otra jarra también para el capitán. Podían decir que la misión estaba saliendo positivo, hasta que…

- Una pregunta, Tasha…¿de verdad eres viuda?

No tendría porque llorar o ponerse triste, aquellos recuerdos le parecían lejanos, pero, en el fondo fueron marido y mujer y aquello nadie podía negarlo. Al igual que Elihas, su ex, estaba muerto y en su mente, antes de contestar y cortar todo el buen rollo de la mesa, escapandose diciendo que necesitaba ir al baño, lo mejor no sería tener una relación con su amor platónico para que no corrieran la misma suerte: una muerte más en su lista.

* * *

_Plan III: Cotilling_

* * *

_Después de lo que pasó en el bar, esa bajona de la viuda, el equipo quería ayudar a Steve a que diera el paso para arreglar ese tropiezo idiota que hizo. Pero la cosa estaba realmente cruda. _

_-Tengo una idea- entró Banner- Clint, eres el mejor amigo de Black Widow, entonces "cotillea" un poco para ayudarlo y dile como es la mejor manera de subir el ánimo a la viuda_

Después de dar vueltas y vueltas al asunto, al pobre Ojo de Halcón no se le ocurría ninguna forma de arreglo al asunto. Dos días de misión había salido la viuda y se le acababa el plazo.

-Capitán, ¿quieres hablar?

-¿de que,soldado?

-Soy agente…-corrigió un poco molesto- bueno, la cosa es que no hablamos desde el bar y el incidente de Nattie… mira que preguntar eso, casanova…-vio que iba a decir algo cuando lo callo siguiendo hablando como si nada- pero da igual, ya se pondrá mejor zurrandole la banana a algún imbécil

-¿a qué quieres llegar?...Tony te ha chivado-llego a la conclusión

-Si aquí los secretos vuelan más que Thor y Iron Man juntos- dijo él agarrando su hombro a lo "_bro, iremos a ver un partido_"- te iba a contar unos de Nat, pero después de la burrada que hiciste y sabiendo que Jarvis graba todo, te invito a café y donuts mientras practicamos el "cotilling"

No sabía qué significaba aquella palabra hasta que llegó a una cafetería cercana a la torre y se sentaron en una mesa alejada para hablar de Natasha Romanoff. Era cotillear en intento de clave con Donuts. Los Donuts eran la clave. Clint solo hablaba de cosas con las que ya se había hecho una idea de que era, pero en profundo, llegando a datos de la joven de las que seguro que nadie sabría menos Shield. Quizás saberlos era la prueba de que si la quería de verdad y no una idiotez de sentimientos.

-entonces…¿seguro que no se enfadara porque sepa que le gustan las cookies?- pregunto en serio. No sabía que Hawkeye estaba a punto de reírse, seguro que saber aquellas chorradas de ella le parecerían algo importante…Nadie se interesaría por saber que la debilidad de la chica era…

- Bueno, al inicio querrá castrarme, pero se le irá…si Fury le pone una misión, quizás lo deja caer...Tu pídele perdón por la pregunta del otro día y que no aceptas un no por respuesta. Pide un helado de Cookies y Oreos en el puesto rosa y llevala a sentarte cerca del lago de los cisnes, y abres tu patata

-...dirás corazón- intentó corregir el desorientado capitán. ¿le tenía que dar las gracias por robarle la chica?

- Tu a mi hermanita-recalco lo de hermanita para que no se creyese que eran novios o algo por el estilo- no te la declaras sin alguna patata...bomba…de chocolate…¿no te suenan?

-...¿no?

-70 años pasan facturas...atiende cap que te dire un par de cositas más de Nattie

El arte del Cotilling se resumía en cotillear bien, si ambas partes hablaban en el mismo idioma. Y por culpa de aquella última parte se le estaba haciendo eterno a la pobre señorita Potts hablar con la recién llegada Natasha Romanoff, a quien a veces se le saltaban palabras en ruso que negaba traducir por el bien de Ojo de Halcón. Era bastante incómodo hablar de amor del que se había enterado por otro amigo con la espia. No sabía si ser directa o indirecta.

-¿necesita algo más?

-Podrías…¿disfrazarte de Betsy Ross?- aquella pregunta era realmente absurda, pero no sabía que más decir. aunque, quizás, el fetiche del Capitán América era una mujer vestida de Betsy Ross

-NO- aquella respuesta directa y tajante era normal

-¿porque no? si no, me dirás cuando y como le dirás de tus sentimientos… hay cosas que no se pueden guardar para siempre...y no me des por excusa la muerte

-Pero…

-Eres espía- cortó Pepper- No idiota. Sabes que puedes...completar bien la misión

-...Todavía no lo dominas…No se hacerlo

-Estamos entre mujeres…¡Hora del cotilling en tu habitación! cojamoslo todo antes de que se nos olvide...muchas palomitas y donuts

* * *

_Plan IV: Cookies_

* * *

_-Creo que con toda la información y el empujón que les hemos dado, ya es hora que ellos empiecen a currarse su amor- dijo algo molesto Iron Man- Aunque algunos no hayan metido mano- indirecta muy directa a Thor y Banner  
_

_- Centrate, Tony- le ordenó Pepper. Ya estaban cerca, no podían fallar. Fallar estaba más que prohibido- ¿que es lo próximo que podemos hacer?_

_- Durante el cotilling- empezó Hawkeye, llamando la atención de todos- Le dije al Cap que a Nat le gustaba el helado de Cookies y Oreo en minis con barquillo o el granizado rojo explosión… con eso, podríamos jugar…_

_-¡Plan Cookies!- grito sin poder dejar de terminar la frase al pobre Ojo de Halcón- Les decimos que quedamos nosotros con ellos en el parque y ahi, recemos porque no sean tan tontos de dejar que no surja_

_Se miraron entre ellos. La desconfianza reino…¿podían dejar que el plan fuera en mano de ellos?...NO. La respuesta sería un rotundo NO.  
_

Natasha Romanoff miró una vez más el móvil, esperando algún mensaje del desconectado Clint. Era un capullo integral, seguro que era otra jugada de las suyas. Aquella imprudencia de decir sus sentimientos por el capitán a su amigo y hermano le estaba pasando demasiada factura: bares, sesiones de cotilling misteriosas, paseos con helado o granizado, ir a un ring a darse de leches… todo estaba siendo demasiado sospechoso, tenía ayuda, ya que no se creía que Hawkeye fuera capaz de planificar algo tan complejo solo. Luego le tendría que dar explicaciones bien serias sin una excusa por medio y menos a la vista de Jarvis (aquello de que una de las cámaras de Stark lo grabase todo en todo momento no le gustaba nada, era como espiar a la espia). Iba a marcharse cuando se fijo en el perdido Rogers. Ya no solo castrar,los iba a matar.

-¿Natasha?- preguntó el soldado, obviamente desorientado, al ver a la joven acercarse a él- si yo había quedado con…

-Da igual con quien hayas quedado, a mi también me han dejado plantada- dijo ella con las manos en el bolsillo, intentando relajarse- y me imagino porque…

Rogers también se hacía una idea de que estaba pasando, los habían dejado solos para que se declararán de una endemoniada vez… y no le estaba gustando nada. Él quería declararse de una forma normal, no con unos amigos que, amigablemente, daban más empujones que una señora en las rebajar a una turba enfurecida en el metro. Aunque si se fijaba en Romanoff, algo pasaba, ya que aquel tono...podía ser...oh, dios, la cosa se ponía interesante.

-¿vamos a por un helado?- pregunto intentando romper la barrera que acababa de formar la espía entre ambos- hay uno aquí al lado con unos sabores magníficos…

-Si pagas tu- fue la condición que puso con una sonrisa vaga automática

El aceptó de buena gana, y marcharon al puesto, donde la heladera los recibió con una sonrisa. Supo que Barton había abierto el pico al escucharlo pedir "helado de cookies y oreo con barquillo, aunque no le pareció extraño verlo coger helado de tarta de manzana y tarta de queso en dos bolas diferentes. Adoraba esa heladería, le hacía sentir como una niña. Se sentaron en un banco enfrente de "el lago de los cisnes". Empezaron a cortar la pequeña barrera helada con cosas que tenían que encajar antes de decir algo serio. Si, Clint le chivo varios gustos que él calificó como "adorables trozos de ella" y tampoco se explicaba como coinciden en aquellos lugares justo por culpa de "los celestinos". Ella le dijo varias cosas como las sesiones de Cotilling con Pepper, aunque omitiendo detalles.

-La Patrulla Cupido- rió la joven, mostrando una hilera de blancos y perfectos dientes que sonrojó al capitán. tenía que decírselo antes de que aquello se acabara ese buen momento. Las palabras lo estaban ahogando- ¿te pasa algo, Steve?

-Me siento un poco mal…- intento encontrar las palabras exactas, pero no salían, no llegaban a salir- El corazón me bombea con fuerza, en la garganta un nudo y seguro que la cara como un… helado de frambuesa

Ella se había quedado muda. No sabía que hacer ni decir. Ella se estaba quedando igual, y odiaba esa sensación. ¡Era una espía, no una adolescente descarriada de las series americanas!

- Natasha Romanoff, yo...em… ah…

-Quizás todavía sea…

¿para que usar palabras, si puedes intentar besar a la chica que quieres? Una acción valía más que mil palabras, y Nat estaba experimentando en ese instante que era cien por cien real. Mil mariposas estaban golpeando sus tripas como un arma chitauri, y pensó que su amado helado se iba a resbalar de sus manos. No pasó, lo sostenía. Sostenía el primer helado que al que le había invitado su…¿su que?

-Te amo- fue lo único que dijo el capitán. Eso la derritió más rápido que el sol el helado.

-...¿que somos?- pregunto ella dubitativa. Todavía no quería algo totalmente serio por las dudas que invadian su mente

- Lo intentamos si dices las dos palabras- dijo él agarrando su mano suavemente por el helado.

Tenía que admitir que él helado sabía mejor en los labios de la persona amada.

* * *

_Plan V: Dude vs Present_

* * *

_El Comando (o Patrulla, ya no estaba claro) Cupido estaba de fiesta. Podía decir que había medio completado la misión. Solo medio, ya que la joven rusa todavía tenía dudas, algunas escapaban de la comprensión de su hermano, pero otros era totalmente racionales como "no soy lo suficiente buena para él". _

_-Dejemos que estos dos metan mano en el asunto- dijo Tony, intentando meter en el ajo a los dos restantes: Thor y Banner. _

_Esos dos se miraron antes de ponerse a reír. Por una parte, estaban siendo obligados a ir como cupidos de emergencia, y por otra, ellos no sabían completamente como llevar una relación (una estaba "cienceando" por ahí sin él y la otra…) y estaban como para que ellos ayudaran con el asunto en cuestión. Podían intentar hacer algo como personas que eran, pero no podían asegurar que fueran de ayuda y la "liaran parda". _

_- Bueno, si no, hacéis la cena romántica _

_Oh, no. Ellos en la cocina...antes se suicidaban. Podrían contra gigantes de hielo, chitauri,agentes de SHIELD y demás, pero con una cocina moderna nivel Stark...eso ya era algo demasiado. Preferían machacar a los asesinos de ballenas junto a los activistas de green peace. Al final accedieron al ver que no tenían escapatoria. _

Por una parte, Banner intentó acercarse a Romanoff sin levantar sospecha, con típicas preguntas como "¿me ayudas a analizar un par de cosas?"...bastante absurdo, pero no tenía otra. Al final, la joven rusa lo invitó a un café fuera de la torre para que le explicase de que iba todo aquello (a grabaciones de Jarvis, iban a tomar café para hablar de unos proyectos gamma) al que, le contó de que iba la operación:

-...eso tiene delito…- fue lo único que pudo decir. Escucho hasta los planes de reserva que el doctor iba soltando

- Pero lo intentaron por una buena causa- intento justificarlos- quizás si ven que tu vas en serio con el capitán, te dejen en paz

-Es que...no puedo- dijo ella al final- entre que no soy lo suficiente buena y tengo un largo historial, le saldría mejor irse con una como…

-No digas eso- le cortó al final- Uno nunca es suficiente bueno y no ser completamente compatibles hace que la cosa se vuelva más interesante. Me refiero a, si lo quieres, lo intentas de verdad porque te interesa. No juegues con él, ya que viste que para él, tú también eres importante- pensó un poco. Tiempo que también ella aprovechó para almacenar y decidirse a hacerlo- tengo una idea...el plan "intento de regalo"

-¿ese en el que me intentais obligar a comprarle algo?

- Sencillo, bonito, barato y sobre todo con sentimiento- dijo él al más puro "_Potts Style"_- y se exactamente que le puedes regalar

Ambos terminaron su café antes de marcharse a una joyería cercana. Tenía que admitir que el doctor tenía buen gusto, y lo que había escogido era realmente precioso. Solo esperaron media hora en la que se volvieron amigos más cercanos que antes para que terminaran de hacerlo. Una sencilla pero bonita pulsera de plata y la fecha de ayer entre la estrella del capitán y su reloj de arena. Seguro que le gustaban. Ambos sonrieron con complicidad y alivio. Ya podían regresar fingiendo que habían hablado de cosas gamma que apenas había entendido.

Por otra parte estaba Thor y el capitán intentando no llamar demasiado la atención, aunque era imposible teniendo un dios nórdico al lado. En un lugar apartado (el mismo parque donde se declararon él y Natasha el dia de ayer) con un granizado de pitufo y fresa, le contó todo lo relevante a el equipo de _cupidos/celestinos_ que tenían la pareja detrás. Por una parte deseaba pegar a Stark, pero por otra parte abrazar. Le animaba a tomar en serio la relación, ya que los sentimientos estaban por algo, pero la duda del capitán, la central, lo dejaba más estancado que el pez en el río del villancico: ¿Ella querría algo serio con él? Ambos pensaron detenidamente, hasta que llegaron a la cuenta que no tenían nada más que un granizado terminado en la mano y estaban enfrente de una simple joyería. Vieron que estaba vacía y ambos al mismo tiempo recordaron el plan "intento de regalo". Entraron y vieron que la dependienta se había encandilado con ellos al instante. Eso iba para largo. Thor le mostró una sencilla pulsera de plata para mujer en el que se podían grabar mensajes en media hora. Se miraron con complicidad y se lo pidieron a la mujer, que en media hora grabó la fecha del día de ayer entre su estrella y el reloj de arena de la viuda. Era realmente adorable. lo guardo en una cajita roja y a la hora de pagar, dejo lo justo para huir. No quería que nadie menos Natasha se fijase en él, aunque no lo consiguiese. Sonriendo, salieron del lugar a la torre.

-Ahora puedes aplicar el Plan VI- dijo el dios sonriente

* * *

_Plan VI: Finale_

* * *

_Los integrantes del comando, equipo o ya daba igual el que no se había enfadado con los soplones ya que ninguno de ellos se lo reprocho. Más bien lo agradecieron. Y sobre todo por la idea de como acortar un plan y volverla doble además de ejecutar esa noche el plan Finale. Ellos tendrían que marcharse para dejarles la torre solo para ellos. _

_- La Cena Finale!- aunque absurda, con ese tono, llegaba a sonar solemne, a lo película _

Pepper intentó ayudarla a escoger algo para la cena. No le dijo que le regalo al final porque ya se hacía una idea. Al final se decantó por un simple vestido negro mientras un peinado ligeramente rizado. Debía admitir que aquel plan logró hacerle un nudo en el estómago y garganta, y tenía miedo, pero nada que no se pudiera cuidar con algo llamado valentía. Si pudo hacer una pulsera grabada, luchar contra alienígenas y "abrir patata" mientras comía un helado de cookies, eso podría hacerlo. No podía ser complicado. ¡Ella podía!

-¡Que tengas suerte!- dijo en forma de despedida Pepper

Por otra parte, Tony estaba obligando a Steve a vestirse con una de sus trajes. Se sentía como un pingüino camarero. Aunque el razonamiento de "si no, no le gustas a Nat por lo anticuado que estarías" lo convenció a medias. Recalco lo de a medias porque la idea de corbata o pajarita NO le iba. Solo era una cena endemoniada... bueno, endemoniada no, porque era justo lo que quería: cenar con un ángel. Cogió el regalo y quiso salir corriendo, pero, Tony lo agarró del cuello.

-¡Los zapatos, casanova! ¡Y tranquilo, llegas de sobra, si es abajo! ¡No corras que sudas antes la camiseta! ¡Y no te heches mucha colonia que huele demasiado!

Parecía un padre intentando ayudar a su hijo en su primera cita. Suspiro, "papa" tenía razón. Se arregló un poco más el pelo. Con un "tu puedes, soldado" y los zapatos, salió más relajado al comedor, donde vio parada a su…¿algo? Vio porque: se había pasado con la temática de romántica: velas, flores…¿donde estaba la comida?

-El concepto de cena sin comida es nueva…- intentó bromear la espía

-La próxima vez que no lo hagan- fue lo único que dijo el capitán

Se fueron a sentar y obviamente, Rogers intento ser lo más caballeroso posible. Se encontró con que le arrastró la silla y poco más. No sabían que decir o ir directamente a la cocina a comer un poco antes de que las tripas sonasen como truenos de Thor. Sonreían del nerviosismo, brillantes miradas...y hambre. Sobre todo hambre. Por muy romántica que fuera la cosa y se amasen, tenían que decir que el hambre ganaba. Aunque fuera helado, querían algo. No sabían que decir hasta que por fin les sirvieron la cena, apurados. Intentaron comer de la forma más educada posible, pero la próxima vez que no les hicieran esperar media hora para la comida. Acabaron con el postre, riendo ya que la nata se había pegado a la nariz de ambos. Cada uno limpio la nariz del contrario, acabando mirándose a los ojos. Se sentían como en una autentica pelicula americana, ya que no pudieron evitar besarse.

-Quizás Tony le haya puesto al plan: Americanada- intentó bromear Natasha

-Por lo menos lo han logrado- dijo mostrando sus blancos dientes- tendríamos que darles las gracias

-Todavía no han logrado que diga las palabras mágicas, así que no llames a la mala suerte….

-¿que tengo que hacer para que los digas?

Ella no respondió, solo sonrió. Obvio que en algún momento diría algunas palabras, solo...quería torturarlo un poco. Él se veía un poco impaciente tras aquella sonrisa, sus dedos tamborileando la mesa lo delataban. Le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de susurrarle "sorpresa". Aquella mirada inocente de "quiereme" nivel peluche de perrito mono apaleado podían con ella. Aquello estaba siendo demasiado surrealista. Suspiro…¿a que estaba esperando? ¿a que viniera mama Pepper a salvarla?

-Te...te...Te vendría bien volver a tu estilo de ropa, lo de Tony no te sienta muy bien- cambién antes de que saber que venía después del Te

-...-La cara que puso le dio demasiada gracia a la viuda. Era épica. Seguro que no se esperaba ese giro inesperado de acontecimientos- Tu me odias

-No es verdad...si no, no te hubiera besado y comprado esto

Al sacar la pulsera grabada, vio que Steve empezó a reirse. Se lo tomo mal hasta que le enseño que él también había echo lo mismo. Ambos rieron ante la casualidad. Cada uno se lo puso a su contrario, cambiando miradas divertidas. Los besos no tardaron en llegar, cada vez adquiriendo más calor, hasta que llego el momento de decirlo.

-Te Amo- dijo con un tono rojo en las mejillas

-¡Por fin!- grito de alegría saltando de su silla. Agarro en volandas y dio vueltas, de alegría. Como un niño pequeño. Ya tenía su relación amorosa seria, ¿que más quería?

* * *

_Iepale! _

_Al fin, después de duras batallas contra los estudios, llegan las vacaciones y subo mi primer largo One-Shot Stasha/Romanogers/BlackCap/Cold War o como se prefiera llamar. Esta pareja necesita amor! MÁS AMOR! __El nombre de __Rossiya Matushka_ lo saque de la personificación de Rusia y Uncle Sam creo que ya sabemos quien es...

_Me estaba cebando con las peliculas animadas y Elihas los saque de "Avengers Confidential: Black Widow & Punisher", que es brutal. Algunos momentos de Ultimate Avengers he de decir que son la leche xD_

_seh: se me ha ido la olla con esto. Y se me ira más en el proximo fanfic largo que vaya a subir aqui_

_Espero que no haya sido chapazo~ y reviews ~ Bye-Bye~_


End file.
